religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Slag bij Hattin
| casualties1 = onbekend | casualties2 = zware verliezen 17.000 }} De Slag bij Hattin vond plaats op 4 juli 1187, vlakbij het Meer van Tiberias. De naam van de slag refereert aan de twee heuvels - de Horens van Hattin - waar het kruisvaardersleger volledig werd vernietigd door Saladin. Dit leidde grotendeels tot de val van het Koninkrijk van Jeruzalem. Achtergrond Drie dagen voordat de slag plaatsvond, had het 200.000 (sommige reduceren dit leger tot 20.000) mannen tellende leger van Saladin de stad Tiberias ingenomen, om daarmee een tegenaanval van de kruisvaarders te provoceren. Onder leiding van Guy de Lusignan, koning van Jeruzalem, trokken de kruisvaarders van ongeveer 20.000 soldaten voetvolk en 1200 ridders, door de dorre heuvels van Galilea om Tiberias te ontzetten. Doordat vele waterbronnen waren opgedroogd en de overige in handen waren van de Saracenen raakten de kruisvaarders met hun zware maliënkolders en gambisons snel uitgeput in de zomerhitte. Continu werden ze beschoten door de Saraceense boogschutters, die hun opmars nauwgezet volgden. Na een dag marcheren meenden de kruisvaarders het Meer van Tiberias te hebben bereikt, maar Saladin versperde hen de toegang tot het water met zijn leger. Noodgedwongen slaan de kruisvaarders hun kamp voor de nacht op. Dit gebeurde op het plateau van Hattin aan de voet van de "horens van Hattin". De slag Tijdens de nacht staken Saladin en zijn mannen het struikgewas rondom het kamp in brand. De kruisvaarders leden enorm onder de rook en de hitte, waarbij het leed verergerd werd door het gebrek aan water. De volgende dag bleek het uitgedroogde kruisvaardersleger geheel omsingeld. De ridders waagden in wanhoop een uitval. Een deel van het ruitervolk werd ongehinderd doorgelaten, waarna de linies van Saladin zich weer sloten. Het leger van Saladin jaagde de rest van de kruisvaarders terug de heuvel op en versloeg hen compleet. Alle gevangengenomen Tempeliers en Hospitaalridders werden onthoofd. Slechts ongeveer 3000 kruisvaarders ontsnapten aan de veldslag, inclusief Raymond III van Tripoli, Jocelin III van Edessa, Balian d'Ibelin, en Reginald van Sidon. Door het verlies van de slag werd het voortbestaan van het Koninkrijk Jeruzalem erg onzeker en had de val van Jeruzalem tot gevolg. De daarop volgende Derde Kruistocht kon daar op langere termijn geen verandering in brengen. In fictie De veldslag van Hattin wordt in de film Kingdom of Heaven uit 2005, alleen besproken en men ziet alleen een leger vertrekken vanuit Jeruzalem. Scènes worden niet vertoond. * Het boek The Brethren van Sir Henry Rider Haggard, vertelt veel over de slag maar ook over de achtergrond en de conflicten die erbij speelden. * Het boek Knight Crusader van Ronald Welch, verteld over de hele slag in zijn geheel. * In het spel Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings krijgt de speler de opdracht Saladin naar de overwinning te leiden. Bronnen & Referenties * M. W. Baldwin, Raymond III of Tripolis and the Fall of Jerusalem (1140-1187). Princeton University Press, 1936. * De Expugnatione Terrae Sanctae per Saladinum, trans. James A. Brundage, in The Crusades: A Documentary Survey. Marquette University Press, 1962. * Peter W. Edbury, The Conquest of Jerusalem and the Third Crusade: Sources in Translation. Ashgate, 1996. * P. M. Holt, The Age of the Crusades: The Near East from the Eleventh Century to 1517. Longman, 1986. * R. L. Nicholson, Joscelyn III and the Fall of the Crusader States, 1134-1199. Brill, 1973. * Steven Runciman, A History of the Crusades, vol. II: The Kingdom of Jerusalem and the Frankish East, 1100-1187. Cambridge University Press, 1952. * Kenneth Setton, ed. A History of the Crusades, vol. I. University of Pennsylvania Press, 1958 (available online). * R. C. Smail, Crusading Warfare, 1097-1193. Cambridge University Press, 1956. * John Gillingham, "Richard I", Yale English Monarchs. Yale University Press, 1999. * Lyons & Jackson, "Saladin-The Politics of the Holy War". Cambridge University Press, 1982. * Jonathan Phillips, "The Crusades 1095-1197". Longman, 2002. * ^ Madden, Thomas (2005). Crusades The Illustrated History. Ann Arbor: University of Michiga P. * ^ Mills, Charles (1844). The History of the Crusades: For the Recovery and Possession of the Holy Land. Lea & Blanchard. * ^ Concise History of the Crusades - Madden * ^ Concise History of the Crusades - Madden * ^ O'Shea, Stephen: "Sea of Faith", page 189. Walker and Company, 2006 * ^ O'Shea, Stephen: "Sea of Faith", page 190. Walker and Company, 2006 * ^ History Makers - Richard Lionheart, ITV * ^ History of the Crusaders - Thomas Madden Hittin Hittin Categorie:Kruistocht Categorie:Geschiedenis van Jeruzalem ar:معركة حطين arz:معركة حطين bg:Битка при Хатин ca:Batalla de Hattin cs:Bitva u Hattínu cy:Brwydr Hattin de:Schlacht bei Hattin en:Battle of Hattin es:Batalla de los Cuernos de Hattin fi:Hattinin taistelu fr:Bataille de Hattin he:קרב קרני חיטין id:Pertempuran Hittin it:Battaglia di Hattin ja:ヒッティーンの戦い ko:하틴 전투 mk:Битка кај Хатин ms:Pertempuran Hattin no:Slaget ved Hattin pl:Bitwa pod Hittin pt:Batalha de Hattin ro:Bătălia de la Hattin ru:Битва при Хаттине sv:Slaget vid Hattin tr:Hıttin Muharebesi ur:جنگ حطین zh:哈丁战役